The invention relates to a navigation switch having an operating element which can be tilted in at least two directions and which can be used to operate the navigation switch, a housing holding the operating element and a switching element on which the operating element acts.
Navigation switches normally have a switching housing with a switching element arranged in the interior of the switching housing, said switching element being able to be moved against at least two contact regions and, when moved, reaching a contact position which switches an electrical contact. The switching element has an operating arm routed to the exterior as an axial extension to a switching lever arranged in the interior of the housing. The operating arm can be pivoted in a plurality of directions from a central position of rest using a control element which is located in a switching housing.
Such navigation switches are known for diverse applications. They are generally used to control electronic appliances in consumer electronics, such as in digital cameras, video recorders or mobile telephones or else for menu control in electronic data processing appliances. In particular, they are used for reducing the components when individual components are assigned a plurality of functions.
To operate the switching element, the operating element has a tappet situated on its underside so that it is possible to make mechanical contact with the operating arm of the switching element. When the operating element is operated, the tappet on the operating element transfers the operating force to the operating arm of the switching element, so that the latter reaches a contact position and switches an electrical contact.
The navigation switches described in the outset have no protection against excessive operating forces at the present time. Improper or excessively heavy operation of the operating element produces a large operating force on the operating arm of the switching element which can result in destruction of the switching element. In addition, an undefined tilting movement of the operating element can result in destruction of the switching element.